1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deck panel and, more particularly, to a deck panel having a removable rib portion.
2. Description of Related Art
The construction of convention centers, arenas, office buildings, and other major structures normally uses deck panels assembled in a side-by-side and/or end-to-end relationship to facilitate the construction of a structural deck. FIGS. 1A-1C show a typical prior art deck panel 10 with a dove-tail shaped profile that includes a body 12 having a first end 14, a second end 16, an upper surface 18, and a bottom surface 20 and defining a plurality of longitudinal extending rib portions 22. Each rib portion 22 includes a section of two spaced apart ribs 24 on the upper surface 18 thereof and defining a first recess 26 therebetween. A second recess 28 is defined on the bottom surface 20 of each rib 24. The deck panel 10 may have any other profiles such as a keystone profile. Typically, as shown in FIG. 7, adjacent panels 10′, 10″, and 10′″ all of which correspond to deck panel 10 are joined together by lap joints L as shown, although other connecting arrangement lap joints can be used. In general, the upper surface 18 of the deck panel body 12 provides the floor or roof support and the bottom surface 20 provides the ceiling or the ceiling support. Typically, a plurality of these panels are connected together to form the structural deck supported by support structure B, which can be a purlin, beam, truss, or any supporting member or supporting wall, for example, extending traversely across each end of the panels as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,527, 6,357,191, 6,691,482, and 7,328,667. An access port is usually needed to access the electrical cables or other materials contained within areas positioned above the deck panel. Heretofore, access was provided through side entry of the panel through an opening or by cutting an unsightly hole or access port C as shown in FIG. 1A in the panel from underneath the panel or providing a removable panel such as the Epic WIDECK® Access Panels.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an access port that does not disrupt the strength of the deck panel structure. It is further desirable that the access port be large enough to effectively access all materials above the deck panel necessary to complete repairs. It is also desirable that the access port be easily removable and does not adversely affect the ornamental appearance of the deck panels.